


The Perks Of Having A Sugar Daddy

by simply_average



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, IM REALLY SORRY FOR THIS, M/M, idk what else to tag this as
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-28
Updated: 2016-01-01
Packaged: 2018-05-09 22:48:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5558498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simply_average/pseuds/simply_average
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Getting a nice apartment with a roommate who was pretty low maintenance, with the room not too far off from his university was supposed to be really difficult, but Kuroko had been lucky.</p><p>Of course, everything wasn't going to be as simple as that.</p><p>(or)</p><p>In which Kise is convinced Kuroko's roommate is a creepy bastard.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Notes - Idk why I'm doing this when I'm supposed to be studying for my finals. I haven't finished all of my prompts too, like why do I do this to myself. BUT THIS POST JUST - http://luninosity.tumblr.com/post/131986762509/overhead-while-walking-to-the-parking-lot-on - this is the original post and I was immediately like - I HAVE TO WRITE THIS OMG (also check out the post after reading the whole story to avoid spoilers)
> 
> \--
> 
> So yep. AU. Also, Akashi would make the best sugar daddy. Just saying. Lol.

 

\--

Getting a nice apartment with a roommate who was pretty low maintenance, with the room not too far off from his university was supposed to be really difficult, but Kuroko had been lucky.

His apartment was pretty decent, the rent was reasonable, and his roommate and he had fallen into a comfortable schedule without disturbing each other.

Kise, his best friend, was however not so convinced. Which was why the blond insisted on a 'private talk' away from his roommate's sharp eyes.

"Akashi-kun isn't scary, Kise-kun," Kuroko informed the blond who was shuddering.

"Says you," Kise said, making a face. "He's so scary. He just keeps staring at me!"

Kuroko sighed. "Anyone would, if you keep making such dramatic gestures to avoid him. Hiding behind a lampshade? Really, Kise-kun?"

"Okay, okay, I admit that was a bit over the top. But he unsettles me. I don't know why," Kise frowned. "That's why I want to make sure you were okay!"

"Akashi-kun is the perfect gentleman and the best roommate I've ever had, and that includes you, Kise-kun," Kuroko said, implying the time when Kise had camped out at Kuroko's place when he'd fought with his own roommate.

"Aominecchi is terrible to live with," complained Kise, "I'm not that bad."

"But you aren't as good as Akashi-kun."

"Kurokocchi, so mean!" Kise wailed, but then turned serious again. "But seriously, is everything okay? Like the rent and everything? I remember you were broke at the end of this month and -"

Kuroko flushed faintly.

Kise whose eyes were trained to notice Kuroko's every move, pounced on the reaction like a hawk.

"You're blushing! You never blush! I can't believe this! In all seven years of knowing me, you've never blushed a single time, but now you're blushing and _Kurokocchi!!"_ Kise cried, tacking on his nickname for Kuroko when he ran out of things to complain.

"It isn't something big, Kise-kun. Just that-" Kuroko stopped, looking hesitant.

"Go on," Kise encouraged, and Kuroko took a deep breath before continuing. "It's just Akashi-kun-"

"I knew you had a crush on that guy! He's so shady, oh my God I'm going to-"

"Kise-kun."

"Right. Sorry, go on."

"Akashi-kun has an older brother," Kuroko said, watching with exasperation as Kise's eyes widened comically, "He helped us out with the rent."

"Oh," Kise said, watching Kuroko carefully. "Is there more?"

Kuroko wondered whether he should continue, but the slight gleam in Kise's eyes meant he wasn't going to escape this conversation without spilling all the details.

"He hangs out with me, I mean, Akashi-san hangs out with me even when Akashi-kun isn't home, and-" Kuroko stopped.

"And?" Kise prompted, looking eager.

"And, he even paid for my college books."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Hold up," Kise said, throwing his hands into the air, making a _Stop_ gesture, "Is this guy some older creep?"

" _No!"_ The vehemence in Kuroko's tone surprised himself. "I mean, he's nice, really friendly, and he's not _inappropriate_ or anything." The last words were almost a mumble, and Kise had difficulty deciphering them. When he did, though, he grinned.

"Would you like for him to be?" Kise asked, waggling his eyebrows suggestively, and Kuroko jabbed him hard in the ribs.

"Kise-kun is a pervert," Kuroko said, as Kise howled in pain.

"Okay, is he hot?" Kise asked, looking curious.

"I don't know?" Kuroko said, "He looks almost similar to Akashi-kun, and has a really nice voice, and he is very sweet. Also, he's smart. He's a lawyer, and he's very kind, helping me with my math and all."

Kise looked at Kuroko for a moment.

"You _like_ him."

"I don't!" Kuroko's voice belied his panic, and heat rose up in his face. "Also, I'm not gay, Kise-kun, you know that."

"Yes, but you're gay for _him,_ " Kise explained, and Kuroko felt like his entire world had been split in two.

"Oh my God, that's _not,_ I don't - _oh God._ "

"You _do_ like him, this is great! I can't wait to meet this guy, and-" Kise babbled on about how wonderful it was, that his beloved Kurokocchi had finally found love.

Kuroko on the other hand, wondered how in the world he was going to face Akashi-san again.

//

"Tetsuya, onii-san is here," Akashi called out, and Kuroko's mind flashed back to the conversation Kise and he had this morning.

He picked himself up slowly, and went to the living room, where both his roommate and his brother where seated on the sofa, conversing in low voices.

"Hello, Kuroko," Akashi-san greeted him, and Kuroko tried to keep his expression blank. "I was just asking my brother here if he was free to go out out for dinner, but apparently he has a test. Would you mind me accompanying me, seeing as I've already reserved a table for two?"

_This is a date!_ Kise's obnoxious voice screamed in his head, and he hoped he looked as impassive as he sounded when he said, "Yes of course, Akashi-san."

And if their hands brushed when they walked towards Akashi-san's car, Kuroko couldn't say he minded very much.

//


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More of this AU bc I'm trash - and many of you seem to want the bokukise thing which is honestly surprising. I thought there were only like five ppl in the akakise fandom lol Also Ore is dirty and you can't convince me otherwise. Everything he says is a pick-up line omg  
> sorry for all errors i dint read thru this!! /cries/
> 
> IMPORTANT -I forgot to mention this but I'm not making up names for the brothers. It's just too confusing. So Ore will be Seijuurou or Akashi-san and Boku is Seijuro or Akashi-kun, also ore calls Boku 'Juro'. Hope this is clear to all!!

\--

"You guys went on a date! How was it?" Kise squealed, looking excited. Kuroko looked around the café, trying to collect his thoughts.

"It wasn't a _date,_ Kise-kun. Akashi-kun canceled on him," Kuroko informed Kise, who looked skeptical. "That demon child? He must have had a plan," Kise said.

Kuroko rolled his eyes. "Akashi-kun isn't a demon child, Kise-kun. And Akashi-san and I just had polite conversation, I suppose," he said, scrunching up his brows to recall his evening with Akashi-san.

"Uh, no innuendoes, no sexual harassment, or molestation?" Kise asked, raising an eyebrow.

Kuroko thought about it for a moment.

_"Does Kuroko like vanilla milkshakes?" Akashi-san asked him, a half-smile playing on his lips. Kuroko lowered his lashes, to look away from that assessing stare, so different from his brother's, yet so similar._

_"Yes, Akashi-san," Kuroko said. It seem that was all he was capable of saying around Akashi-san seeing as he grew tongue-tied whenever he came face to face with the older man._

_"Call me Seijuurou, Kuroko," Akashi-san requested, "I don't want much distance between us."_

_"Seijuurou-san," Kuroko said, voice slightly hoarse, and Seijuurou's eyes darkened. "Thank you, Kuroko," Seijuurou said, his voice lowered to an intimate timbre that Kuroko had to lean across the table to hear him._

_"I look forward to seeing more of you, Kuroko," Seijuurou remarked casually, rolling the wine glass between his long, elegant fingers._

_Kuroko averted his eyes. "Yes, Seijuurou-san."_

"He was really polite, and he's very… charming," Kuroko said, and Kise looked as if he'd burst with excitement. "Oh my God, I can't _wait_ to meet him," he giggled, making Kuroko wonder why exactly Kise wanted to meet him.

"Kise-kun, can you stop imagining things for one second? I am not dating Seijuurou-san," Kuroko informed him sternly, and Kise snorted. " _Seijuurou-san._ It's been a month since you've met this guy, and you're already on first name basis with him. You've been my friend for _seven_ years, and you still don't call me Ryouta," accused Kise.

"He asked me to," was Kuroko's simple reply.

"Okay, then. Call me by my first name please, Kurokocchi!" Kise said, bowing his head in request.

"I must respectfully decline, Kise-kun."

"So mean!"

//

The duo then went to Kuroko's apartment, which was fortunately empty, at least fortunately for Kise, who immediately sunk into a plushy sofa, letting out a tired sigh.

"These are so good, wow," Kise said, poking at the soft sofa, "How much did this cost Kurokocchi?" he called out to Kuroko, who was busy in the kitchen.

"I don't know, Seijuurou-san bought them," came the calm reply, and Kise shook his head.

If only he had a rich, older guy who was into him.

//

When he awoke, Kise was surprised he fell asleep in the first place. He must have been more tired than he thought.

This sofa was too comfortable, Kise thought sleepily, sighing contentedly as someone carded their fingers through his hair. He liked it when people massaged his scalp, and he had even asked Kuroko to do it once for him, but Kuroko had vehemently refused.

Wait.

Who exactly was running their fingers through his hair?

Heart thumping wildly, he got up quickly, only to hit his head against a firm jaw and fall back against a body on the stupidly cushy sofa that sunk compliantly under their combined weight.

"Ryouta, you can be so stupid sometimes," a smooth voice reprimanded him, and Kise felt acutely aware of his body being tangled with the very bane of his existence, Akashi Seijuro.

"Get away!" Kise hissed, trying to scramble away from the sofa, and getting hopelessly tangled with Akashi. Their struggle finally ended when Kise flailed wildly, and clutched Akashi's shirt as he tumbled to the floor, taking Akashi with him.

Kise landed with a solid thump right on top of Akashi, who let out a breathless sound as all the air rushed out of his lungs.

Kise didn't want to even _look_ at this jerk's face, and moved immediately away, but his chain caught on Akashi's shirt.

The damn chain that had supposed to be his lucky item today, one that had been explicitly provided by Midorima due to the fact that Gemini had ranked last today.

Kise was going to kill that spinach head.

Kise's right hand was trapped underneath Akashi, and he couldn't even reach to unclasp the stupid thing.

"Don't move," Akashi said, "You'll tear my shirt." Kise rolled his eyes at that, because honestly, what a jerk.

"Where is the clasp?" Akashi enquired, and Kise pointed it out with his left hand. A warm hand pushed Kise into the crook of Akashi's neck, and Kise felt hot fingers against his neck as the chain came undone.

Akashi removed the chain carefully, and whispered against Kise's ear, "I'm done. You can let go now."

Color bloomed on Kise's cheeks when he realised he was clutching Akashi's shirt tightly with his free hand.

"Akashi-kun, Kise-kun," a soft voice called out, and both Akashi and Kise turned in the direction of the voice. "Please don't do it in the living room. If you really want to do it, do it in the bedroom."

//

Kise left rather quickly after that, leaving Akashi and Kuroko alone.

The two chatted for some time, before Kuroko's eyes felt heavy, and Kuroko went to bed, eager to sleep. Just then, a text came in.

**_One new text message!_ **

**Unknown Number**

_Kuroko, are you awake? S.A_

Somehow, even without a name, the text screamed Seijuurou. Kuroko wondered why he was texting him so late. He debated for a minute whether or not to reply, since he didn't remember giving his number to Seijuurou, but the overwhelming curiosity of why exactly he had texted made Kuroko reply.

**From: Kuroko Tetsuya**

**To: Seijuurou-san**

_Yes, Seijuurou-san, I'm awake. Is there a problem?_

**_Text sent!_ **

He waited for a moment, wondering if Seijuurou would reply immediately. Then he realised that it was such a stupid thing to fret over, and went off to change into his bedclothes.

He hated this feeling, this feeling of anticipation that made him feel jittery and uncomfortable. His earlier sleepiness had completely dissipated, leaving behind a nervous tension in its wake.

 _Stop,_ he told himself. _Seijuurou-san, is a respected man in the society, and the brother of your friend. You aren't going to lust after him, it's pathetic._

His reasoning sounded stupid to himself, because he was sure there were plenty of people lusting after Seijuurou, such was the older man's charm.

Biting his lip hard, he looked around the room, searching for something to distract him, when his eyes fell on his phone that was glowing the tell-tale shade of blue that indicated a text message.

 _There's no problem,_ Seijuurou had texted, _I just wanted to know what you both were upto. I called Juro, but he didn't pick my call. I suppose he's asleep. I hope I'm not disturbing you?_

The anxiety that curled in his stomach cooled into an unpleasant sensation, that Kuroko was horrified to identify as disappointment.

 _You aren't special,_ a voice sneered in his mind. _He's just concerned about his brother. How sad. You actually thought he liked_ you?

Kuroko shoved the voice (and it's words) into the deepest recesses of his mind, and picked up his phone, wondering what to reply.

In the end, he settled off with a simple - _Oh. You aren't disturbing me._

Seijuurou's reply was instantaneous. _That's very good,_ and Kuroko could almost hear his rich voice spell out the words, _I was hoping to talk to you, Kuroko. How are you?_

The smile that settled on his lips when he read the message was more than indication that he had fallen hard and fast, but Kuroko didn't find it in himself to particularly care.

//

"Tetsuya, you're going to be late," a brisk voice informed him, and Kuroko opened one eye with difficulty.

He had ended up texting late into the night with Seijuurou, and even now a small smile bloomed on his face when he remembered how sweet the other man had been.

Then Akashi's words registered in his mind and he sat up in haste.

"Akashi-kun, what time is it?"

"You've got thirty minutes to get ready!" Akashi called out from somewhere in the house, and Kuroko cursed, running to bathroom.

//

"Why were you late today?" Akashi asked Kuroko, when both of them climbed into Akashi's car.

"I overslept, I'm sorry Akashi-kun," Kuroko said, and Akashi raised an eyebrow at him, but chose not to comment.

Akashi dropped Kuroko off at the Literature & Arts building, while he walked away to the Business & Economics section. Kuroko waved to him, and made his way to his classroom.

Kise was already waiting for him, a look of worry etched on his handsome features.

Kuroko mentally sighed at that, because that look meant Kise was probably going to grill him about his lateness, and that was something he did not wish to discuss.

Kise, as per usual, didn't spot Kuroko until he was nearly under Kise's nose, and jumped in alarm when he _did_ notice Kuroko.

"Hello, Kise-kun," he said, and Kise made a small noise of displeasure. "Kurokocchi always scares me," he pouted, and fell into step beside the shorter boy as they walked to class.

"Why do you look so... tired, Kurokocchi?" Kise probed, earning a glare that lacked any heat. Kuroko felt much too tired for this conversation, but an enthusiastic shout of "Tetsu!" made his stomach churn.

He hoped Kise didn't spill the beans to Aomine, and Kagami, both of whom hated Akashi for no other reason than he was better than them at basketball.

"Aominecchi, Kagamicchi, Momoicchi!" Kise enthused, looking gleeful. The three of them greeted Kuroko and Kise, and Aomine, Kise and Kagami immediately became engrossed in a serious discussion about basketball.

"Hello, Momoi-san," Kuroko addressed the pink haired girl, who gave him a sunny smile. "Tetsu-kun looks tired," Momoi pointed out, and the rest of them pounced over the statement like wolves.

"See, that's what I said too!" Kise chimed in, and Aomine immediately began blaming Akashi. Kagami remained quiet, yet his raised eyebrow spoke volumes.

Kuroko could only be glad the bell rang when it did, because though his friends might seem simple-minded, they were sharpest bunch of people he had ever encountered.

Classes went by uneventfully as always, and Kuroko slept through most of them as he usually did, and only the slight buzz of his mobile made his eyes spring open.

**_One new text message!_ **

**Seijuurou-san**

_Kuroko will you be free for lunch today? There are certain things I'd like to discuss with you. If you don't mind, that is._

Kuroko's heart went pitter patter in his chest as he shakily typed a _Okay._

_Good, I'll pick you at 1:30 pm._

//

Kuroko tried to calm fluttering heart as he stood outside his university gates, having ditched his friends with a fake excuse of a stomach ache.

There had been much fussing, but he eventually managed to break free from them.

Now, as he curled his hands into his pockets to fight away the December chill, he felt his palms get clammy at the thought of meeting Seijuurou again.

He was so screwed.

As he wondered on whether he could make a run for it, a sleek black car came to a stop in front of him.

Seijuurou got out of the car, and walked up to him, and Kuroko tried to focus on anywhere but those scarlet eyes that seemed to see all.

"Hello, Kuroko," Seijuurou greeted with his usual enigmatic half-smile, and Kuroko just about melted on the spot.

"Hello, Seijuurou-san," he bowed, making the redhead laugh. "There's no need for such formalities, is there? Not when we're quite close," he told Kuroko, whose brows crinkled at hearing such a response. Were Seijuurou and he close?

Seijuurou opened the door, and ushered the confused college student in, before settling in and shut the door carefully.

Kuroko watched Seijuurou's body language, which was open and honest, and yet was any of it really true? Seijuurou was probably used to lying so much that lying was second nature to him by now.

Kuroko felt slightly guilty at that, and tried to banish such thoughts from his mind when Seijuurou turned to him, scarlet eyes bright.

"I'm sorry for intruding on your lunch time like this, Kuroko," he began, looking slightly contrite, and Kuroko would have willingly sold his soul to him at that moment.

Kuroko nodded to show he was listening, and Seijuurou gave him another of his charming smiles.

Kuroko did not know why he felt so comfortable around the other male, but Seijuurou always had a way of putting him at ease.

The rest of the ride was peppered with curious inquiries from Seijuurou, all completely unrelated, making Kuroko's head spin trying to decipher why he was asking them.

Seijuurou, on the other hand, remained engaging and interesting without revealing much about himself, that Kuroko felt annoyed with him.

They arrived at a small hotel, something Kuroko would never have expected, seeing as he knew the Akashis had more money than his entire family would ever earn in their lifetime.

"I enjoy the food here," Seijuurou told him, and the both of them stepped into the small but comfortable establishment.

Seijuurou was immediately recognised by the waiter and the pair was given a private booth, much to Kuroko's surprise.

"This place is nice," Kuroko commented, enjoying the traditional feel of the building. "It is," Seijuurou agreed, and then leaned forward. "So, Kuroko. How are your classes going?"

"They're going fine, Seijuurou-san."

Their conversation lulled when the waiter came to take their orders, and this time when Seijuurou glanced at him, his eyes had a strange gleam that immediately made Kuroko wary.

"So Kuroko, are you and Kise dating?" Seijuurou asked, and Kuroko's eyes grew wide.

"No," he said, "I'm not dating Kise-kun. Why would ask that Seijuurou-san?"

Seijuurou's lips rose in a smile that was more of a smirk, and Kuroko flushed faintly. "Just gathering information," Seijuurou shrugged, but Kuroko knew better.

Seijuurou paid the bill, which irked Kuroko who wanted to share it, but Seijuurou had shot him down saying Kuroko could pay next time. Kuroko tried to not keep his hopes up at hearing the words ' _next time'_.

They climbed back into Seijuurou's car, and Kuroko asked Seijuurou to drop him off at his apartment.

Seijuurou frowned at him. "Don't you have class?"

"My afternoon is free," Kuroko informed Seijuurou, who looked contemplative.

When the car stopped at Kuroko's apartment, he got down, and was surprised to see Seijuurou get down too.

"I'll see you in," he said, and Kuroko felt strangely nervous, as the two of them made their way into the apartment. Kuroko could feel Seijuurou's eyes on him as he unlocked the apartment and stepped in.

"Thank you, Seijuurou-san for inviting me out," Kuroko said, and noted Seijuurou's amused smile.

"Of course it was nothing," he said, and stepped forward.

A scanty few inches separated them, and Kuroko was suddenly aware of how tall Seijuurou was.

He wasn't much taller than Kuroko, but they were standing close enough that Kuroko had to tilt his head to look up at Seijuurou's face.

Kuroko swallowed hard, and when Seijuurou dipped his head forward, his eyes shut close.

"I had a pleasant time today, thank you."

Kuroko's eyes flew open, but Seijuurou was already walking away. He never had asked Seijuurou why he invited him out at all.

//

"He's a grade A jerk," Kise ranted, "just like his useless brother."

Kuroko had relayed the whole story to Kise, after he had overcome his embarrassment and had gained enough health points to talk to another human being.

"I hate that jerk, he's so annoying," Kise was telling Kuroko, but Kuroko was lost in thoughts.

Had he read Seijuurou wrong?

Was Seijuurou not interested in him after all, and was perhaps just toying with him?

"Kurokocchi don't be sad," Kise said, and Kuroko looked up. "A jerk like that doesn't deserve you anyway."

"I'm not sad, Kise-kun. As I said earlier, maybe he's just not interested in me."

Kise snorted at that. "He's _so_ into you Kurokocchi," Kise remarked, "but I think he's got something different in mind."

Kuroko frowned at the notes scattered on his table. "He's not a jerk, Kise-kun. And he wasn't rude, he isn't obligated to like me or kiss me."

Kise looked at his friend who was definitely moping, but would not own up to it, so he decided to drop the matter for now.

//

"Hey Akashi-kun," Kise called, and Akashi turned around.

"Ryouta," Akashi said, fixing him with a level look. "What is it?"

"Does your brother like Kurokocchi?" Kise demanded, and was irritated when Akashi's expression did not change at the intrusive question.

"That," he said calmly, "is something you'd have to ask my brother."

Kise wanted to glare at Akashi, but he forced himself to smile at the irritating redhead. "Thank you very much, Akashi-kun."

Those heterochromatic eyes never wavered from their target, even after Kise had turned away.

//

Seijuurou did not text Kuroko for a whole week.

He had stopped dropping by to the apartment, and Kuroko's heart had stopped thumping wildly whenever their apartment bell chimed, hoping against hope it'd be the enigmatic redhead.

He was tempted to ask Akashi the whereabouts of his brother, but Kuroko had too much dignity to stoop that low.

It grew worse when Kuroko woke up from a dream in the middle of the night, flushed, sweaty and _wanting._ Akashi Seijuurou was much too perfect to exist, when he could make Kuroko this flustered without having laid a single finger on him.

It didn't matter that Kise had told him that Seijuurou was probably only toying with him, testing how long Kuroko would last. It didn't matter because when his cock was flushed primrose pink and erect, aching for contact, aching for _him,_ all Kuroko could do was comply.

Kuroko breathed heavily, feeling over warm and absolutely needy. He shut his eyes trying to bring back his breathing to a more acceptable level, but that was obviously a bad idea when twin cat-like scarlet eyes appeared behind his lids.

He made a small noise of frustration, and pushed away the covers in an attempt to cool his flushed body. He leaned back against the bed trying to calm his mind, but flashes of his lewd dream haunted him, making him dizzy.

_Kuroko, does this feel good?_

_How desperate for me you are, Kuroko._

_You are very good at this, almost as if you were built for this._

Against his will, his hands moved to his hardened cock, and he let out a soft hiss when his hand came in contact with the heated flesh.

He was going to regret this in the morning, but right now, all he needed was some relief.

//

"Tetsuya."

It wad _maddening,_ Kuroko thought, how Akashi did not affect his senses like Seijuurou did, and quite surprising. They looked very similar, and their behaviour was quite similar. Yet while Seijuurou's eyes enticed him and pulled him in, Akashi's dual colored eyes did not arouse even the slightest ounce of passion in him.

"Akashi-kun."

"Are you okay?" There was a twinge of worry entangled in Akashi's normally quiet voice, and Kuroko found himself sinking his teeth into his lower lip.

What was he supposed to say?

_Ah, Akashi-kun. I'm not fine at all. You see, I just had a sex dream about your brother, and jerked myself off to his voice. I will grow crazy if I don't see him, but I can't see him either, because I'll die of embarrassment if I do._

"I'm fine, Akashi-kun," Kuroko said, trying to concentrate on his bowl of miso soup.

He could feel Akashi staring at him, and Kuroko expected the redhead to say something, but Akashi remained quiet.

//

His classes were surprisingly trying that day, and Kuroko found himself dozing off at every spare second.

When classes were over, however, it was Seijuurou who came to pick him up instead of Akashi.

"Kuroko, my brother was summoned by my father and had to leave. I'll drop you home," Seijuurou said, as if nothing had happened, as if Kuroko hadn't humiliated himself in front of him a week ago.

Kuroko nodded, not meeting the other man's eyes, and got into the car.

If Akashi had left to meet his father, it meant that he would be alone at the apartment tonight. It wasn't that Kuroko didn't like being alone, he didn't want to be alone tonight. He contemplated for a brief moment about staying at Kise's place, but then remembered that Kise had left to Kyoto for a photo shoot.

The ride home was silent, with Kuroko staring out if the window most of the time.

He noted that Seijuurou did not try to make small talk this time.

They arrived, and Kuroko got down from the car feeling apprehensive. He waited for Seijuurou to get down from the car, and when he did, thanked him and bowed politely before beginning to move away.

A flash of hurt crossed Seijuurou's handsome features before his face smoothed itself into its pleasant mask again.

"Kuroko, may I come up? I have something I'd like to talk to you about," Seijuurou said, and Kuroko looked at him for a moment, before he said, "No, you may not."

Kuroko walked away, quickening his steps, and feeling anger bubble up in his chest. How dare he?

How dare he throw polite words at his face when -

Kuroko took a deep breath, trying to calm himself. When he reached his apartment, he sank into one of the chairs feeling appalled that he had lost control like that.

He should apologise.

But he never wanted to see that face again either.

He shut his eyes, trying to think rationally. This wasn't Seijuurou's fault. It was Kuroko's fault for having assumed Seijuurou liked him. After all, Seijuurou had probably taken pity on the broken college student who roomed with-

A knock on the door broke him out of his thoughts.

Kuroko knew it was Seijuurou, it had to be him.

He sighed and walked up to the door, ready to apologise for his behaviour. Seijuurou stood there, as expected, a look of uncertainty on his features.

"Can I come in?" His voice was hesitant, and Kuroko immediately felt guilty for his earlier outburst.

"Of course, Akashi-san. I'm really sorry about what I said earlier, I was in one of my moods."

Seijuurou came in, and Kuroko shut the door behind him.

"Kuroko. I think -"

"Akashi-san, I'm really -"

Both of them stopped, and Kuroko's heart ached at the miserable expression on Seijuurou's face.

"Kuroko," Seijuurou began, after a short moment of silence, "I like you."

Kuroko's heart somersaulted in his chest, as heat scorched his cheeks.

"I'm sorry for what happened that day, I assumed you wouldn't like me, but now I'm fairly confident you do. My rejection was unintentional, and it must have hurt. I'm sorry, Kuroko," Seijuurou looked apologetic, and Kuroko's stoic expression thawed almost immediately.

"I like you too, Akashi-san," Kuroko said, and Seijuurou's eyes gleamed strangely.

"I'm sorry if this is too quick, but can I kiss you Kuroko?" Seijuurou inquired, and Kuroko nodded moving back so his body was flush against the door.

Seijuurou moved forward, and bent his head.

Their lips met.

The kiss was chaste, a simple meeting of lips, but when Seijuurou wrapped his arms around Kuroko's torso pulling him closer, Kuroko's breathless gasp allowed Akashi's tongue inside his mouth, kissing, licking.

Kuroko's hand tugged at Seijuurou's hair, and Seijuurou tightened his grip on Kuroko, their lips meeting messily.

Seijuurou continued to kiss Kuroko until he couldn't breathe, and he pushed the redhead away from him, only for Seijuurou to tilt Kuroko's head roughly and press their lips together again, and didn't let up until Kuroko's knees weakened from the sensuality of it all.

Seijuurou clutched Kuroko as he tumbled on the floor, breathless and gasping.

"Seijuurou-san," Kuroko whispered breathily, "can we stop here?"

Seijuurou pulled his hands away from where they were softly caressing Kuroko's hip bone, and stared at Kuroko. "Yes of course, Kuroko," he said, making Kuroko frown.

"Seijuurou-san should call me by my first name," Kuroko stated, quite blankly at that, except for the way his cheeks were painted poppy red, an effect of all the kissing they had been doing.

"Yes of course, Tetsuya," Seijuurou said, grinning down at him, and Kuroko thought the light that shone in Seijuurou's scarlet eyes were very similar to that of a predator cornering a prey, but before he could comment on it, the look morphed into adoration.

"Can I kiss you again?" Seijuurou asked, breathing the words against the shell of Kuroko's ear.

Too dizzy to refuse, Kuroko nodded.

He would soon learn that there were not many things he could refuse the redhead.

//

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> End notes - I'm really sorry for this. I kinda hated this, because I don't know everyone is so OOC and ughhh. But I rewrote this five times, so. Hopefully everyone liked it, and it's just me who's being an idiot. Happy new year guys! May your year be filled with love and peace, and lots of akkr!! <3

**Author's Note:**

> yep older bro is ore and younger one is boku. also im trash but imagine bokukise hooking up bc i imagine thats what those akashi bros are scheming like -  
> Ore- kuroko is mine  
> Boku - keep ur tetsuya i want his pretty friend  
> IM SORRY  
> Also kuroko is like 20? so are boku and kise. Ore is like 28, 29?  
> And Akashi-san is Ore, btw. Akashi is Boku. Bc i was too lazy to name them haha


End file.
